


amortentia

by tomrian (transnymphtaire)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnymphtaire/pseuds/tomrian
Summary: what does tom riddle smell from amortentia?





	

**Author's Note:**

> /shrug/ happy valentine's i guess

i.  
February brings with it a new chill to the already cold dungeons of the castle. The potions classroom is only slightly warmer, thanks to the fires lit underneath cauldrons. It’s no surprise that Slughorn has them brewing Amortentia; Valentine’s Day will be in only two days. It’s a dreaded holiday, and Tom feels thankful that it takes place on a weekend. Most of Hogwarts’ population will be going down to Hogsmeade to act foolishly, as if courting or dating is any more special on the 14th of February than it is any other day.

“Oh, excellent, my dear boy, excellent! Your Amortentia is perfectly brewed; I expected nothing less from you,” Slughorn says from over his shoulder. Tom looks up from his potion with a polite smile. “Go ahead and smell it - Amortentia smell differently to each person according to what attracts them.”

Tom lifts the spoon he has used to stir the potion, making sure that enough is left in it for him to smell. It’s a show of false obedience, a mask covering up that he would rather drown Slughorn in the cauldron than inform his yearmates what a love potion smells like.

“Apologies, professor,” Tom mumbles, after he has been bent over the spoon for a short moment. “I think I must have a cold… I can smell nothing.”

“Ah,” Slughorn looks taken aback, as if Amortentia should beat even colds. Tom smiles politely once more. “Take care of yourself, will you, Tom? Can’t have my best student falling to a cold…” Slughorn trails off and leaves to look at someone else’s cauldron, disturbed lines etched into his face.

The smile leave’s Tom’s lips and the spoon is put back in the cauldron without a sound.

ii.  
Borgin and Burkes has nothing against the cold February winds - the door opens and the bell chimes, but the only thing entering is clouds of snow. Tom sighs from his place behind the counter and waves his wand to make the snow disappear. He wishes that he wouldn’t have to come in on Valentine’s Day of all days, but Hepzibah Smith has made an appointment and refuses to speak with anyone but him since Borgin tried to steal the jewellery of her person last time with some extremely bad offers.

The bell chimes more and this time the snow is accompanied by heaves of fabric, which after the door closes are removed to reveal Hepzibah’s full cheeks and signature elaborate ginger wig. Tom straightens his back and puts on a polite mask as he waits for her to make her way to the counter. By the time she does, she has managed to find a small wrapped gift among all the fabric of her robes.

“I got you a little treat, Tom,” Hepzibah says and offers up the gift. “Just a little something to keep you warm.”

“Thank you, I appreciate it greatly.” Tom lies, and opens the gift under her expectant gaze. It’s a shrunk bottle of firewhiskey, with smudged marks around the cork. He can only assume that firewhiskey isn’t the only thing in it.

When he opens the bottle at home hours later, he’s surprised to find that the firewhiskey smells like hints of blood.

iii.  
As he leaves behind Tom for Voldemort, he forgets everything about Amortentia and smells. It’s not until he’s hold up in Malfoy Manor that it comes to mind again.

Valentine’s Day is celebrated even in the middle of the war, and although she’s married, Bellatrix has left him a gift. Voldemort sincerely questions her sanity when the first wifts of blood reaches him; the gift is undoubtedly drugged with Amortentia. He’s about to put it on fire when the blood is accompanied by something else; the scent of wood and lilies. Why would he be attracted to blood, wood, and lilies?

It’s only a few months later that Voldemort finds out, as he’s faced with Harry Potter in the forbidden forest.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to make this into something but i got bored halfway through, so maybe next year


End file.
